Not A Malfoy
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy reflects on his relationship with his son


Not A Malfoy

Not A Malfoy

Little cries coming from a hospital room

A nurse comes in, blue blanket, bundle of joy in her arms

"Lucius Malfoy?" She asks, "You have a son."

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Was brought into this world, the Malfoy world, that day

I bought him nice things

Gave him his first wand

His first broom

Watched that little bundle of joy grow up into a Malfoy

Despite his blonde hair

Despite his green/gray eyes

I knew in my heart

He was not a Malfoy

I worked on him

I challenged him

I took things to far

I hit him

I beat him

I made his life unbearable

I told him things

Of not being good enough

Of not pleasing me

Of not being who it is

That I wanted him to be

I sent him off to Hogwarts

I sent him off to the school that brought me pride

I attended every Quittage game he ever played

Win or lose

I was there in the stands

He didn't see it that way

Of course, how could he

When all I was there for was to see to it that he won

And was punished for a bad game?

I worked on him

Challenged him

I took things to far

I hit him

I beat him

I made his life unbearable

Then the day came

That the Dark Lord contacted me

"Lucius," he said, "It is time."

"Already?" I asked, "Isn't it too soon?"

"Don't you question me, Lucius!" The Dark Lord roared

In a voice that reminded me

Much of my own

I called him in

And told him it was time

"Draco," I said, "It is time."

His gray/green eyes widened as he looked at my left arm

I could sense his fear

Despite his blonde hair

Despite his green/gray eyes

I knew in my heart

He was not a Malfoy

I took him by the shoulder

And lead him into a room of darkness

Uncertainty

Fear

And rolled up his left sleeve

And watched

Expecting a scream

Not one scream escaped his lips

Not one tear rolled down his cheek

Not one objection was seen

Except for the fact that he bit his lip

And I could see it in his eyes

That he was asking

"Why?"

I sent him back to Hogwarts that very night

I could see the pain in his eyes as he hung his hair

Blonde hair

Blonde Malfoy hair

Fell into his green/gray eyes

Green/gray Malfoy eyes

And I knew in my heart

He was not a Malfoy

And when I saw his eyes flash with fear

Uncertainty

Worry

Despite the fact he tried to hide it

When the Dark Lord told him of his first task

I knew in my heart

He was not a Malfoy

"Kill him," his instructions were clear

"Kill him."

That night was a sleepless night for me

Would he do it?

Would he kill?

Did he have it in him?

When he came home that night

Head hung

I knew the answer

So I did what I'd always done best

I cursed him

I insulted him

I told him he wasn't good for anything

I hit him

I beat him

I took things to far

And I could see the pain in his eyes

As I sent him away back to Hogwarts

After healing his wounds

Months passed

A year passed

A war

A Dark war

"Put him on the front"

The Dark Lord's commandment rung in my ears

"What?"

"Put him on the front."

I obeyed as I had been trained to do

And put Draco

My boy

My son

On the front

As I fought side by side with the Dark Lord

I scream sounded

And I knew

"What are you doing?" I shouted to the death eater

The death eater who had placed a kiss

A kiss of death

On my boy

My son

"He was on your side!"

The side of Voldemort

The side of darkness

My side

A casket

A small casket

With a boy

A son

Who didn't have to die that night

And as we lay him to rest

I know he'll never know

I loved him

And I didn't want him to go through what he did

I didn't want to hurt him

I only wanted him to be stronger

I didn't want him to disobey

For disobeying the Dark Lord meant death

Slow

Torturous

Death

So now I look down at you

Draco

My boy

My son

And say the words I never could say all those years ago

"I am sorry"

And as they lower the casket

A tear falls from my eyes

My gray/green eyes

My Malfoy eyes

Despite my blonde hair

Despite my grey/green eyes

I am not a Malfoy

I am Lucius

The devil

Who's own son's death was a commandment

A commandment I had enforced

"It is time"

"It is time"

"Put him on front"

Malfoys listen

Malfoys obey

Malfoys don't question

Malfoys don't regret

Malfoys don't have remorse

Malfoys don't love

Despite the blonde hair

Despite the gray/green eyes

I know in my heart

We were not Malfoys

I am not a Malfoy

**

* * *

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I just wanted to write this from Lucius' point of view because, even though I love Draco and despise his father, I think Lucius' POV needs some consideration. Anyways, please review!

* * *

**


End file.
